Trotsville
http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Trotsville&action=edit&section=1 edit Mission 11: Saving Private Rind Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: Enemies: 1 Bombardier, 4 Snipers (all hidden) Your Pigs: 5 Level 3 Pigs Your highest-ranking pig (which will probably be the one you promoted first unless you've chosen to promote a pig to Commando instead) will be situated inside the bunker at the centre of the map inside the compound filled with mines. If the pig is a Commando, they can leap out and use their jetpack to escape on their first turn. If its a Saboteur, they can navigate the minefield and blow down the exit door themselves. Otherwise, leap out all the same and take potshots at either the nearby Snipers (who are all in ? boxes at each corner of the compound on the outside) or the Bombardier who's wandering around aimlessly in the hills. Either way, your team will completely outclass the enemy in this mission, so you should have no trouble. Remember to send a Commando/Engineer-career pig to fetch the medal in the minefield at the corner of the map when it drops. Note: Killing the Bombardier will make a Box drop on the minefield http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Trotsville&action=edit&section=2 edit Mission 12: Just Deserts Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 3 Pyrotechnics, 2 Spies (both hidden) Your Pigs: 5 Level 3 Pigs Although at a glance the enemies are now much tougher, this mission is rather fun - it can be completed in many different ways, although the easiest and most effective is to send whatever pig comes up first straight over to the enemy and their tanks, get in one, and fire an Airburst at fairly low power in the general direction of the Pyrotechnics. This hurts them and all the tanks significantly, with your pig safe and sound inside. Since you get a medal dropped into the minefield river once all their tanks are destroyed, and the Pyrotechnics/Spies will be trying to destroy the tank with your pig inside it, they're helping you out. One of your own Spies can render an enemy Spy completely useless with repeat pickpocketing, or use a strategic TNT charge to use the edge-of-map instant kill on the Pyrotechnics in the top corner of the map. An Airstrike will drop in one of the corners later on in the mission, so make sure to pick it up and use it appropriately before your enemy does. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Trotsville&action=edit&section=3 edit Mission 13: Glacier Guns Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 5 Gunners (all in Pillboxes) Your Pigs: 1 Commando, 4 Level 3 Pigs Your new Commando serves a useful purpose immediately in this map; he can Jetpack up to the otherwise inaccessible ledge in the top corner and grab the free medal. Then, drop down, put yourself right next to a Pillbox, and use the Machine Gun - this works wonders on structures as each individual shot will hit, doing a decent amount of damage, and sparing your TNT charge. This does then make your Commando susceptible to the Pillbox's Heavy Machine Gun (knocks off 40) or Flamethrower (knocks off 20) but with 130 health he has enough health to survive three direct hits, and the rest of your team at least two. Since only Pyrotechnics and Surgeons don't have TNT charges out of all of the pigs you should have at this point, the Pillboxes should go down in very little time. Especially so if you can get a Saboteur to throw a perfectly-aimed Shrapnel Grenade which does a maximum of 30 damage for the blast and releases a circle of shrapnel, each doing 20 damage on a hit - at close range this adds up to about 130 damage which instantly destroys the Pillbox. The Gunners, once evicted from their Pillboxes, pose no threat - you can TNT them to hell, Super Shotgun them into the frozen water and watch them drown...it's up to you. Note: Destroying any Pillbox will make a box containing 1 Rocket Launcher drop somewhere on the map. Making a total of 5 Rocket Launchers if you destroy all 5 http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Trotsville&action=edit&section=4 edit Mission 14: Battle Stations Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 4 Pyrotechnics Your Pigs: 1 Commando, 4 Level 3 Pigs Piece of cake once you know what you're doing. Your first turn should be your Commando using his Jetpack to cross the map and bag the medal and health crate for a 230 health Commando, who should then use his Cluster Grenade on either of the two Pyrotechnic pits on that side of the canyon. The rest of your team then has two choices - make their own way across to enable use of their closer-range weapons, or grab an Airburst x3 crate (one of which drops most turns), drop into the pit on your side, and charge up a full-strength default-angle shot at the Pyrotechnics. This will score a direct hit, and the Pyrotechnics won't survive for long under that kind of constant bombardment (although watch out for retaliation in the form of Mortars - their highly-explosive nature can, on some occasions, blast you into the minefield). http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Trotsville&action=edit&section=5 edit Mission 15: Fortified Swine Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 1 Pyrotechnic, 3 Spies (all hidden) Your Pigs: 1 Hero, 4 Level 3 Pigs The Hero is chosen here over another Commando because it is a good idea to have at least 2 non-elite pigs (Career Level 3, basically) in the last few missions and the final one simply because of their specialised edge. Anyway, the trick with this mission is that you will get the extra medal in this mission providing you DON'T accidentally blow up the building around which all of your enemies have gathered. In a nutshell, using your new Airstrike in this mission is a bad idea unless the enemy is a significant distance away from the building, and your Pyrotechnics, if you have any, should make sure their shots are aimed so that they don't cause any unnecessary damage. Your first turn should be to swim across the small river dip to the other side with your Hero and TNT the ? box, the barrel, and the Pyrotechnic. This will really hurt the Spy and the Pyrotechnic (and will knock him away). After that, send the rest of your team across using the safe path through the minefield and using the bridge. Ignore the Aqua Tank on the island, it's not particularly useful. It is only useful in carrying and ejecting multiple pigs. Well done, you've completed Trotsville and earnt another 5 bonus promotion points for your troubles. Unfortunately, the missions take another large leap in difficulty at this point. Category:Hogs of War - Levels